heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Draw McGraw
Quick Draw McGraw, or just Quick Draw, is a fictional anthropomorphic horse and the main protagonist and title character of The Quick Draw McGraw Show. He is depicted as wearing a red Cowboy hat and light blue bandana. He was voiced by Daws Butler. All 45 of his cartoons that originally aired between 1959 and 1962 were written by Michael Maltese, known best for his work at the Warner Bros. cartoon studio. Character description Quick Draw was usually depicted as a Sheriff in a series of Short films set in the Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro called Baba Looey (also voiced by Butler), who spoke English with a Mexican accent and called his partner "Queeks Draw". In the Spanish American version, Quick Draw (Tiro Loco McGraw) speaks in a very English-influenced accent, and Baba Looey (Pepe Trueno, or Pepe Luis in some episodes) speaks in a very Mexican accent, so it was clear that Quick Draw was the alien, and there was no need to adapt any feature of the story. In the Brazilian version, however, Quick Draw speaks in a drawling Portuguese which along with his hispanized name (Pepe Legal) would suggest he was either a Texan-American or Mexican cowboy. Quick Draw satirized the westerns that were popular among the American public at the time. His character was well-intentioned, but somewhat dim. Another featured character was Snuffles, the bloodhound dog who would point to his mouth and "ah-ah-ah-" when he wanted a biscuit, then hug himself, leap up in the air, and float back down after having eaten one. In several cases when Quick Draw did not have a dog biscuit to offer, or if he tried to give Snuffles the reward cash for capturing an outlaw, Snuffles would either shake his head and say, "Uh-uh," or grunt to himself and mumble "Darn cheapskate!" In his first appearance, Bow-Wow Bandit, he was trying to find Quick Draw's assistant Baba Looey, who was kidnapped by a bandit that thinks that he has a tattoo of a map on his back. When he wasn't called Snuffles, Quick Draw sometimes called him dog deputy. Personality Quick Draw was himself a horse caricature who walked on two legs like a human (as did Baba Looey), and had "hands" that were hooves with thumbs and could hold objects such as guns. This did not stop the show's producers from depicting him riding into town on a realistic horse, or, as seen in the show's opening credits, driving a stagecoach pulled by a whole team of realistic horses. This aspect was made light of in the 1980s made-for-television film The Good, which featured Quick Draw. El KaBong thumb|left|200px|El Kabong swinging to the rescue. In certain cases, Quick Draw would also assume the identity of the masked vigilante El Kabong (a spoof of Zorro, known in the Spanish-dubbed version as "El Caba-Zorro" or "El Relámpago"). His introduction went as follows – "Of all the heroes in legend and song, there's none as brave as El Kabong" – As El Kabong, Quick Draw would attack his foes by swooping down on a rope with the war cry "OLAYYYYEEEE!" and hitting them on the head with an acoustic guitar (after shouting "KABOOOOOONG!") which is always referred to as a "kabonger", producing a distinctive kabong sound and usually destroying the guitar in the process. The "guitar" was usually drawn as a four stringed quatro. On the cartoon's soundtrack, the "kabong" sound effect was produced by a foley artist striking the detuned open strings of a cheap acoustic guitar. (Without any of the obvious cartoon theatrics, this would also be reprised by several professional wrestlers, most notably Jeff Jarrett and The Honky Tonk Man, referred to then either under El Kabong's name or as the "Acoustic Equalizer"). In popular culture * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey appeared in The Yogi Bear Show episode "Yogi's Birthday Party." * Quick Draw McGraw is referenced in episode 8 of Top Cat where El Kabong is written in graffiti on a brick wall. * Quick Draw occasionally appeared in other Hanna-Barbera productions, including 1973's Yogi's Gang, 1977–1978's Laff-a-Lympics, the 1979 TV special Casper's First Christmas and in an episode from the short lived 1978 series Yogi's Space Race. * In the "Fender Bender 500" segment of 1990's Wake, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey are the featured racers where they drive a padded wagon-modeled monster truck called the Texas Twister. Quick Draw McGraw was voiced by Greg Burson while Baba Looey was voiced by Neil Ross. * In an episode of The Critic, Franklin Sherman dresses up as El Kabong and mimics his attack of smashing guitars over people's heads. * In Yo Yogi!, Quick Draw McGraw (again voiced by Greg Burson) and Baba Looey (voiced by Henry Polic II) are seen as wild west entertainers. * McFarlane Toys produced a figure of Quick Draw McGraw as El Kabong as part of their Hanna-Barbera toyline. * More recently, Quick Draw's dog Snuffles made a special guest appearance on an episode of Johnny Bravo in which Johnny follows a woman who he mistakes for his mother. In the episode, Snuffles is assigned by the police to help find Johnny – provided, of course, he is given doggy snacks along the way. * Greg Burson reprises his role of Quick Draw McGraw when he and Baba Looey appeared in the Samurai Jack episode titled "The Good, The Bad, and the Beautiful." They were seen on the train that Samurai Jack was riding on. * Quick Draw's "El Kabong" alter-ego has made an impact in the Professional wrestling world; the name "El Kabong" was first used by then-Extreme Championship Wrestling commentator Joey Styles to describe when a popular ECW wrestler, New Jack, used an acoustic guitar as a weapon during a match. The act is also used by former World Wrestling Federation employee The Honky Tonk Man, former enhancement talent Quick Draw Rick McGraw and current Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Vice President and wrestler Jeff Jarrett. * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey appeared in the South Park episode "Imaginationland Episode III". They join the good imaginary characters fighting the evil characters in the final battle. * There are references to Quick Draw in other television shows, stand-up acts and songs from popular culture. There are references to "El Kabong" in the TV series The Critic – Jay Sherman's father, Franklin Sherman, imitates El Kabong, swooping from chandeliers dressed similar to Zorro and hitting people over the head with a guitar. Quick Draw McGraw was mentioned in Dane Cook's stand up comedy, "the Chicken Sangwich/the Heckler and the Kabbash". Quick Draw McGraw is referred to in Busta Rhymes' songs "So Hardcore" and "Everything Remains Raw". The relevant lines are "Hardcore like Quick Draw McGraw / F*** what you heard you ain't heard this before." Quick Draw McGraw is also referred to in MF Doom's Viktor Vaughn song Modern day Mugging in which an old lady is said to have "pulled out and let off like Quick Draw McGraw" Lil Wayne refers to Quick Draw McGraw in his song "Fireman." He orates: "Been in that water since a youngin', you just shark food / Quick Draw McGraw I went to art-school". Lil Wayne also references Quick Draw McGraw in his song "What's Wrong With Them?" Weezy raps: "Man I’m fly as f-ck you aint even next to depart / Quick Draw McGraw, I hope you like art." Quick Draw McGraw is also referred to in House of Pain's song "Boom Shalock Lock Boom (Butch Vig Mix)." The song appeared on the EP, "Shamrocks And Shenanigans." The relevant lines are, "I'm quick on the draw / like the horse named McGraw / from the cartoon / Boom shalock lock boom." The Game's "One Blood (Remix)" refers to Quick Draw McGraw. T.I. raps, "I'm prepared, in the mall and all with two tools. You can call me Quick Draw McGraw." El Kabong can be seen singing with a group of celebrities in a "We Are the World" parody in the episode "Million Dollar Abie" of The Simpsons. * The executive producer of The Howard Stern Show, Gary Dell'Abate, is eternally branded with the nickname "Baba Booey" after he mispronounced Baba Looey's name during a discussion of original cartoon cels. Dell'Abate was contemplating the purchase of a Quick Draw/Baba Looey cel, but kept referring to the sidekick as "Baba Booey." Stern and his cohorts poked fun at Dell'Abate for wanting to spend so much money on a character whose name he didn't even know. On July 27, 2010, The Howard Stern Show celebrated the 20th anniversary of Gary Dell'Abate's notorious nickname "Baba Booey." To celebrate, Howard Stern produced an hour-long special on Sirus-XM's Howard 101 channel, during which they played 20-years of Baba Booey songs, jokes, and clips of the staff ragging on Stern's producer. Dell'Abate recounts earning this nickname in his auto-biography "They Call Me Baba Booey". * Quick Draw also appeared in the Harvey Birdman episode "Guitar Control" voiced by Maurice LaMarche impersonating Charlton Heston. He appears as a defendant for being charged with carrying a concealed weapon (his guitar) when he was about to use it on some criminals as El Kabong. * Quick Draw appeared in Class of 3000 episode "Home". * Quick Draw was the mascot for Sugar Smacks in the early 1960s. * Quick Draw made a cameo in a MetLife commercial in 2012. * In the 2013 direct-to DVD film, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon, there is a person in the Hanna-Barbera convention that cosplays as Quick Draw. References Category:Fictional cowboys and cowgirls Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional horses Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Animated characters Category:Western (genre) characters Category:Mascots Category:Cereal advertising characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1959 es:Tiro Loco McGraw